


It's About Time

by Death_Scimitar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/pseuds/Death_Scimitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only after some teasing by Wakamatsu, additional ribbing by Imayoshi, and Kagami making a point that it was rather obvious did Aomine realize he had missed something the past few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

It’s About Time

 

It started with an off-hand remark by Wakamatsu that led into the subtle, yet oh-so-sharp ribbing by Imayoshi, but the real kicker was when stupid Kagami mentioned it later that same day during one of their habitual matches. Like it was something _obvious_.

Even _Tetsu_ agreed. If the nonchalant remark of, “They do have a point,” was anything to go by.

Aomine panicked. With what everyone had been saying, this had been going on a long time and he only just noticed. What was he supposed to do? How the _hell_ was he going to make up for the previous years?

Imayoshi pulled him aside at the end of practice, an eyebrow raised to turn his vulpine face even more foxlike. “I’m guessing what Wakamatsu said a few days ago has got you in a tizzy.” Aomine balked at the word but his captain pressed on, “If you think you need to do something about, you better do it quick. You only got until tomorrow.”

Aomine grumbled that he already knew as he shoved past to the locker room. Of course he was met by more teasing from Wakamatsu and Sakurai apologizing for every word.

Once he found himself outside the convenience store, he pulled out his phone, trying to figure out who would be the best person to call. The other line was picked up on the sixth ring.

“This is Shin-chan’s phone,” a voice certainly _not_ Midorima answered. “Why, it’s Aomine! What a pleasant surpr—ack!” The other end of the line crackled and buzzed while the sounds of ‘keep away’ were heard before anyone spoke again. “What do you want, Aomine?” Midorima sounded slightly winded.

Aomine explained the predicament only to hear that Kagami and Tetsu had already spread the news. He promised himself he would wipe the court with Kagami’s _face_ the next time they played.

“Your fortune for tomorrow looks fortunate,” Midorima said in lieu of goodbye and hung up, cutting off Takao’s laughter in the background.

Aomine gazed through his list of contacts and couldn’t think of anyone to call. At least anyone appropriate for the current dilemma. Kise would blow it out of proportion, Murisakibara would respond that some new dessert flavor would be best if he responded at all, and Akashi… he couldn’t even imagine what his former captain would say. That just left Tetsu and stupid Kagami by proximity.

“Aomine,” Tetsu answered on the first ring, like he was expecting the call. Aomine swallowed and asked for help.

Aomine found himself the next day waiting at the bus stop for Satsuki, who looked surprised to see him already there. Surprised and also suspicious. He held out a card to her.

“What’s this for?” she asked as she slid her finger through the seal. He shifted uneasily from foot to foot. A smile formed on her lips as she read, then she burst out laughing. She threw her arms around him, breathless. “Thank you, Dai-chan.” She kept her hands curled around his wrists. “I mean it, thank you.”

“Happy Mother’s Day, Satsuki.”

 

~*~

 

That night, Satsuki pulled open the bottom left drawer of her desk and lifted out a small box. It was sparsely decorated, but the wood a dark purple color and she always thought it was enough. Opening it, she placed the five cards she received that day inside, resting on top of the ones from previous years. She took the one from Aomine out of her purse and read through it again. With a giggle, she stood it up on her desk next to the box and climbed into bed. “It’s about time.”

The six of them were pretty much her children anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for any mothers out there reading this! Or, really, it's a Mother's Day present to myself since I literally wrote this in 15 minutes (granted, over the span of about an hour and half trying to get my daughter to bed).
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone since, yeah; I just did this on a whim.


End file.
